Dragon Scales and Weird Tails Chap 2
by Loakins217
Summary: While Shadow and Rouge are enjoying lunch together, the Badlands and their leader, Neon Knuckles, burst in and try to rob the saloon of their money and women. Rouge doesn't quite like the idea and runs Knux off, but later that day when Shadow invites Rouge to stay at his hotel room, he notices something rather bizarre about her... and then she spills the beans. Rouge POV Shadouge


Shadouge: Dragon Scales And Weird Tails

Chapter 2: Doing the Macarena in a Super Nova

I couldn't stop smiling. In all honesty, my cheeks probably never hurt this bad before, but I couldn't help it. This was that most interesting man I've ever dated! Well, we're just out for lunch, but it almost felt natural, being out with him like this. And let's not forget the guy's smokin' hot!

He had the most defined, deep, crimson eyes that seemed to shimmer every time he'd smile or laughed. And he had this rich, deep, almost vibrating voice that just made you want to… and _oh,_ don't get me started on his physique.

The man looked like he had enough abs on that body to tear up a suspension system, if you drove over them. And he had the fluffiest chest hair! Ugh, it was all too tempting to just rub it, IT LOOKED TOO DAMN FLUFFY! He also had a well-toned chest, and his body overall was like a Roman god in a bombshell, I mean the guy had a trench-coat but you could still see his muscles lightly poking through!

If I could, I'd just say, "To Hell with Public Indecency!" and just tackle the man to the ground, rip that damn trench-coat off along with anything else and mark him in _every_ way possible…!

'_Wow, does he really turn me on that much or am I…? Oh no… is it that time? Am I really going to be…?'_

"…okay?"

"What?" I asked, only catching the latter part of what Shadow said.

"Are you okay?" You look like you spaced out a second." Shadow repeated, taking a sip of his soda. Rouge shook her head.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I… was just thinking about something important coming up." I lied. Shadow shrugs.

"It's okay. Anyways—" _BAM!_

A group of dumbasses come bursting into the saloon, guns waving and firing wildly. Over all of the gunfire, the leader, a red echidna in a white neon light-ified suit and matching white gun spoke.

"We are the Badlands and we're demanding every cent everyone in this saloon has…" he bellows, then his eyes land on me and he gets this disgusting wicked smile, "…and all of the pretty lil' ladies in here, too."

Immediately, a couple of the man's gooneys start heading my way, completely ignoring Shadow and marching right up to me, leaning over our table and food and letting loose their disgusting rotting-tooth and bad booze breath run amuck.

"That means you, Miss. Come along, now!" one says, pointing his gun in my face, expecting me to get up. Simultaneously, Shadow and I let out deep growls.

"Touch me and I'm shoving each of your mini-me's down the other's throat." I snarl, and both laugh at me as they extend their hands to yank me up. In an instant, everything slows to slow-motion, and I shoot up between the two, taking their throats into my hands and driving them both into two adjacent tables.

When their bodies crash into the tables, everything speeds up again and I listen for reactions. Everything grew deathly silent, but it sounded like Shadow's breath caught in his throat, surprised at me, apparently. I hope to whatever higher power is up there that what I just did didn't give me away…

"Y-you… You Little Bitch! Get her!" the neon clad echidna growls out, his men quickly moving towards me. I can feel the adrenaline rush through me in response and every one of my senses heighten as they move in, everything slows back down again…

One….

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

Six…

Seven…

Everything returned to its normal speed, and before everyone knew it, two were lodged in the ceiling, one was slung over the bar's countertop, another three smashed a few tables during their flight towards the nearest wall, and the final one was at the echidna's feet. I step forward, making the only space between me and this Dreadlock Neon Clad Bastard was the body of his henchman on the floor.

"You're a feisty little somethin' aren't ya?" he says as if impressed. I don't respond, but glare at him. I could already feel every inch of my body heating up with anger.

"But I bet you're not immortal, ya little wench!" he points his ornate neon gun at me and fires. The piece of shit clicks. He pulls at the trigger furiously, but nothing.

Perfect.

I step forward and snatch away his gun, popping the chamber and all of his bullets out, even the one that made the gun jam, and pointed it at him, completely empty. He lets out a peel of laughter.

"Girl, you're dumber than you look! What do ya think you can do with any empty gun, huh?" He continues pelting out scurvy worthy breath along with each pelt of spittle and laughter, so, I pull the trigger.

_BAM! _ He goes flying back out of the door, part of his clothes on fire, his hat was blown clean off, and now he had a burning bald spot shining like a disco ball atop his head. He gapes at me with fear and embarrassment, his violet eyes wider than a full moon. I scoff and try to hold back a laugh,

"Well w I reckon you don't come runnin' back, ya scoundrel, cuz I think I might take me one of dem locks offa yer noggin fer a souvenir!" I let loose a hearty laugh and so does the plethora of people gathered at the door behind me as we al watch him scrape at the ground desperately to pick himself up before he takes off into the blazing desert.

I toss his gun in a trashcan, still laughing along with the others as we all head back inside. The instant I set foot back in, though, a barrage of cheers comes flying my way, and everyone and their mother comes running up to me, offering to buy me drinks, treat me to dinner, take me on a date!

I gently push past them all and head to Shadow, who had stood to watch me fight, and most likely join in if needed. I smile at him and sit down.

"You mind if we get back to lunch? I'm starving!" Shadow chuckles and sits as well.

Later on that night, Shadow asked if I'd like to stay with him in his hotel room, to which I agreed. ( I teased him about being a bit of a pervert and he turned quite the shade of red as I laughed my head off.)

I was sitting on the opposite side of his rather large bed, staring up at the three moons that lit up the night sky.

"How did you do that…?" came Shadow's deep baritone voice in the midst of silence. I turn my head and raise a brow.

"How did I do what?" I ask, jeez I hope he isn't talking about…

"Back at the bar… You emptied the chamber of the gun and fired anyway, and yet a blast came out, not a bullet. How is that even possible?" Shadow interrogates, instantly both cementing my fear of him actually noticing and making me wish I could shrink.

His gaze bore into me with this hard and unmoving, unnerving feel to it, it almost makes you wish you were invisible just to avoid that gaze. Then came the question I definitely dread:

"Just what exactly are you?"

I drop my gaze and turn away, facing the window again.

"You… wouldn't believe me if I told you… you wouldn't know me for, well, me… at least, you wouldn't want to anymore…" I reply slowly and sorrowfully, lowering my ears. I already knew what was coming next…

"Tell me anyway." Shadow demands, I could still feel his gaze burning into my back. I let out a heavy sigh.

I look up at the moons, feeling heat go rushing through me again. It pools at the pit of my stomach until it burns hotter than the sun and starts sending pulses of heat through the rest of my body, as it always did.

Yep, I was stuck again. It was the eve of the Blood Moons, and tonight was known as _Blank, _where the moons remain their pure colors before each one slowly starts to "bleed".

I turn to Shadow again, this time he seemed to stop breathing for a moment as he looks into my eyes. They must've turned that electric green again…

"I am known as the Dragon, Anguis."


End file.
